Memorias de un ladrón
by Sandy1994
Summary: "Esta es la historia de mi muerte...Pero no os preocupeis es una historia divertida...y es que un día, el mayor ladrón del reino eligio el peor escondite..."
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Tenía que hacerlo, no podía resistirme a hacer mi propia versión de Enredados! Jeje…

Esta historia será igual que la peli, solo que desde el punto de vista de Flynn…Además, haré que continue un poco más allá de donde se acabó la película.

Y también iré intercalando flashbacks sobre su vida, sobre como se hizo ladrón y esas cosas…

El primer capitulo empieza poco antes de robar la corona…

Espero que os guste

Respira. Respira…

Conocía bien aquellos nervios, aquella vertiginosa sensación que parecía dar un vuelco a mi estomago, los sudores, las manos temblorosas e, inclusive, las ganas de echar la pota.

Eran sensaciones normales.

Como cuando esperas, ansioso, la hora de cenar estando salivando por un hambre voraz.

Como cuando el cielo se encapota antes de romper en una tormenta.

Como cuando un actor se prepara para salir a escena…

Sin embargo, después de los primeros nervios, el resultado es exquisito. Mi trabajo siempre era impecable. Y ese, era mi gran golpe. Mi gran y, posiblemente, último golpe.

No iba a fallar, eso lo tenía claro.

Expiré aire, intentando calmarme por todos los medios. Me pasé una mano por el pelo y avancé, esquivando a la gente de la concurrida plaza, hacia la enorme fuente, decorada, como en muchos sitios del reino, con los retratos de los reyes y su hija perdida. Aquella escena me la conocía de memoria así que no me molesté en observarla demasiado.

Sumergí la mano en la fría agua que brotaba limpiamente cayendo en chorro sobre mis dedos. Me lo humedecí y me los pasé por la nuca, consiguiendo librarme de aquel calor inhumano que me atosigaba. Entonces me fijé en el reloj de sol…

¿Las once y media ya? Tenía que darme prisa…

Me levanté con determinación, decidido. Mi sueño estaba a dos manzanas de distancia, lo podía sentir, lo podía tocar con la yema de los dedos, lo podía casi saborear…

Nada ni nadie me iba a detener.

Finalmente, después de caminar unos metros, entré en la cantina sin vacilar, agarrando con firmeza mi bolsa de cuero. Me quedé momentáneamente estático al entrar. No era el tipo de local que yo solía frecuentar. Aquel sitio era tan tranquilo y refinado…

Tenía la sensación de estar gastando una fortuna solo por estar ahí.

¿Puedo servirle en algo?- me despistó una joven de cabello oscuro, elegantemente recogido en una cola de cabello. Parecía ser la camarera.

Pestañeé y, volviendo en mí, le dediqué una de mis mejores sonrisas.

Ay, si yo te contara preciosa…- ronroneé con voz seductora. La chica se sonrojo levemente y soltó una risita un tanto ridícula, producto de sus nervios. – Verás, estoy buscando a unos amigos…

Te ayudaré encantada si me dices sus nombres- susurró excesivamente amable. Tuve que reprimir la risa…Ninguna, ni una se libraba de rendirse a mis encantos.

¿Sabes si están por aquí los señores Stabbignton? Había quedado aquí con ellos…

Oh, por supuesto…Tercera mesa a la izquierda- señaló hacia el final del bar, donde en una mesa apartada, se podía distinguir la figura de aquel par de brutos.

Gracias- reposé con cortesía.

¿Puedo ayudarte en algo más?- preguntó coquetamente.

No…De momento.

La dejé atrás después de guiñarle un ojo y, mientras caminaba hacia mis socios, me preparé mentalmente para interpretar mi papel.

A cada paso, mis medios se disiparon, mis nervios fueron exterminados y en su lugar, la seguridad en mi mismo y el carisma afloraron, dándome confianza. Aparté a un lado a Eugene Fitzherbert…Y en su lugar, dejé brotar a Flynn Ryder, el ladrón más brillante del reino.

A las buenas, caballeros- saludé tomando asiento ágilmente en la silla libre enfrente de ellos. Sus caras de bulldogs rabiosos no parecían alegrarse de verme.

Llegas tarde, Ryder- gruñó uno.

Yo no llego tarde…El tiempo me contradice.

El otro soltó un resoplido.

¿Te crees perfecto?

Por favor…No soy perfecto…Pero he de reconocer que mis defectos son encantadores- declaré resueltamente con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Los hermanos Stabbignton se miraron entre si con los ojos entrecerrados.

¿Qué?

Nada… ¿Traes lo que te pedimos?- preguntó rudamente el pelirrojo pelón.

¿La cuerda de tres metros y la bolsa? Habría sido un descuido por mi parte no haberlo traído- para demostrárselo, balanceé la bolsa delante sus narices. - ¿Y vosotros? ¿Traéis lo vuestro?

¿El que?- preguntó uno, confundido.

Ah sí…Ya veo que lleváis puestos esos 200 kilos de masa muscular… - musité burlonamente. "Pero el cerebro os lo habéis dejado en casa" estuve a punto de añadir, aunque finalmente decidí callarme para no tentar a la suerte. Un puñetazo estropearía mi perfecta fisonomía…

Además, era justamente por eso que los había elegido: Por su evidente falta de inteligencia y su exceso de masa corporal. Solo con verlos la noche anterior, supe que eran mis hombres…Perfectos para el juego de usar y tirar. Aun quedaba pensar como me desharía de ellos, pero ya encontraría la forma…Siempre acababa encontrando la forma.

Me encanta improvisar- musité entre dientes.

¿Cómo?

Pestañeé al darme cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Oh…No, nada…Bueno, vamos a repasar el plan ¿Queréis?

¿Qué plan? Simplemente te atamos a la cuerda y te hacemos bajar por el tragaluz…

Sí, claro… ¿Sabéis? Me encanta este plan…Es simple, fácil de recordar.

Tu procura no fallar- me gruñó uno. Sonreí burlonamente.

¿Sabéis también que me gusta? Ese bueno rollito que os traéis, así, sin presiones...- los dos me fusilaron con la mirada y solté una pedorreta- Venga ya…Chicos, soy Flynn Ryder… Con eso lo digo todo.

Gruñeron al unísono mientras yo dejaba reposar mis pies sobre la mesa, al lado de sus cervezas.

No fallaré. Nunca fallo…

Bien…Y recuerda como hemos quedado…65% para nosotros y 35 para ti ¿Queda claro?

Clarísimo…

En realidad, iba a ser 100 para Ryder, 0 para patanes. Lo que pasa es que ellos aun no lo sabían. Era un detalle sin importancia que no pensaba comentarles.

Más te vale…

Ambos se acabaron la cerveza con rápida voracidad y se levantaron exactamente al mismo tiempo. Alcé una ceja.

¿Ensayáis ese tipo de cosas?

¡En marcha! – gruñeron agarrándome del cuello de la chaqueta para levantarme de mi asiento.

Les seguí torpemente mientras seguían tirando de mí, con lo que casi consiguen que cayese encima de la camarera. Choqué contra su hombro y me enderecé elegantemente, a la vez que, casi por instinto, le arrebataba con disimulo una bolsita de terciopelo que tenía toda la pinta de llevar una gran recompensa. La escondí tras mi espalda, sintiendo el repiqueteo de las monedas.

¡Eh! No habéis pagado- se molestó ella mirando al par de trols que me acompañaban.

Oye, sal del miedo guapa, tenemos prisa- dijo uno de los Stabbignton, haciéndola a un lado con rudeza…

Si no pagáis tendré que llamar a la guardia- nos amenazó ella. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi nuca.

Vaya, vaya…Así que tenemos a una valiente en el bar- gruñó uno de mis socios arremangándose las mangas con fiereza y avanzando hacia la chica con no muy buenas intenciones.

Tragué saliva. Aquel parecía ser el tipo de bruto progresista, pegaba a hombres y mujeres por igual…

Antes de que pudiese pasar, me interpuse entre ellos poniendo las manos en alto.

¡Eh, eh, eh! ¡Quieto fiera! Si no tienes dinero, yo invito, no hay problema ¿Para que están los amigos? – vacié la bolsita de terciopelo tras de mi y mostré mi palma llena de monedas de oro a la chica, la cual parpadeó sorprendida- Si no me equivoco, con esto hay más que suficiente para pagar un buen par de cervezas ¿Cierto?

Pero…Pero esto es más de lo que he ganado en todo el día…

En realidad es exactamente lo que has ganado en todo el día- repliqué en un murmullo tan bajito que solo yo pude oírme. Sonreí seductoramente- Soy un tipo generoso…Quédate con el cambio…

Hice una respetuosa reverencia y escapé por la puerta junto a los Stabbignton. Empezamos a caminar calle abajo, directamente por el camino donde nos llevaría hacia el edificio de blancas torres nacaradas bañadas por el sol. Las banderas con los soles dibujados ondeaban arrogantemente al son del viento.

Oíd, si fuerais un poquito más amables, ligaríais más… Os podría dar algún consejo si queréis… ¿Hmm?

Tú limítate a cumplir con tu trabajo, Ryder.

Y me tomó del brazo, zarandeándome hacia la dirección del castillo, donde cientos de guardias vigilaban las puertas y los alrededor con tenacidad. Una sonrisa se deslizó a través de mi rostro.

Y el lugar, donde, por fin, se cumpliría mi sueño.

Ya estaba cerca.

Nada me detendría.


	2. El ladrón, el caballo y la torre

Bueno, aki va el segundo capitulo...Este es igual que el de la peli, en el proximo habrá una escena de infancia de Eugene...

A por cierto, a los k no seáis de España, tal vez el diálogo no os coincide con vuestro doblaje, pero más o menos dicen lo mismo ;)

Capitulo 2: El ladrón, el caballo y la torre…

El viento me despeinó en una rebelde brisa justo antes de dejarme caer. Volví a saltar entre las tejas que configuraban el techo del castillo, sin demasiada dificultad. Siguiendo a los hermanos Stabbignton, llegué hasta la culminación del palacio, lejos de la vista de los guardias. Mi objetivo estaba muy cerca, lo sabía, pero algo me distrajo fugazmente, eclipsando toda mi atención. La boca se me entreabrió, maravillado por el paisaje que se había dibujado ante mí…

El sol, de un intenso naranja, iluminaba incandescente todo el reino, se atrapaba entre las montañas y se reflejaba en el agua del lago, dándole a todo un toque antinaturalmente hermoso y mágico…

Wow- murmuré anonadado- Menudo pedazo de vista…

¡Ryder! ¡Eh Ryder!- me llamó uno de los memos.

Un segundo…- pedí levantando una mano. Sonreí, poniendo los brazos en jarra- Sí, decidido…Quiero un castillo.

Después de este robo, podrás comprarte tu própio castillo… - me recordó uno de ellos.

Inflé el pecho, respirando ilusión por todos mis poros. Era cierto…Jamás había estado tan cerca de conseguirlo…Isla perdida, allá voy. Se acabó ser un don nadie, se acabó ser un simple ladrón buscado por la justicia…. se acabó. A partir de ahora viviría como un rey: Nadie se atrevería a despreciarme, nadie volvería intentar hacerme daño…Nunca, porque sería rico. Si algo había aprendido de la vida, es que el dinero lo daba todo. Respeto, felicidad…Todo. Y yo estaba rozando ya el todo.

Antes de que me diese cuenta, una ruda mano me agarró del pescuezo, tirando de mí hacia la claraboya que había en el techo. Me ataron con prisas la cuerda alrededor de la cintura y, antes de poder jadear, me empujaron en el interior del palacio.

Sentí como la caída me daba esa intensa sensación de vértigo subiendo por mi esófago, pero eso quedó en un total segundo plano al ver la espléndida corona expuesta en un refinado pedestal con almohadón de satén. Este, estaba rodeado por una docena de soldados que estaban de espaldas a mí, vigilantes por si alguien se atrevía a cruzar la puerta…Claro que, técnicamente yo había entrado por el tragaluz, y eso no contaba.

Seguí deslizándome lentamente hacia abajo, hasta que la corona estuvo a mi alcance. Con el corazón palpitando contra mis orejas, alargué las manos, ganándome un toque helado por parte del recubrimiento de oro.

Temblando de emoción, saqué mi alforja e introduje la valiosa joya que acababa de adquirir en el interior. Miré hacia la espalda de los soldados. No me habían visto…Uno de ellos estornudó. Quizás hasta tuviese tiempo de cachondearme un rato… Apoyé cómodamente el codo sobre el cojín

¡Uh! ¿Alergia al polen?

Sí- contestó cuando se giró a mirarme, mientras yo le mostraba una sonrisa prepotente y mi alforja. Justo cuando se dio la vuelta de nuevo, los hermanos Stabbignton tiraron rápidamente de mí hacia arriba, haciéndome llegar de nuevo hasta el tejado. Cuando el soldado reaccionó, fue demasiado tarde- ¡EH!

Miró alarmado hacia arriba, encontrándose con mi picara sonrisa desafiándolo. Me puse la alforja de nuevo y empecé a correr con todas mis fuerzas tras mis socios, los cuales bajaron a saltos poco gráciles por los tejados. El ruido de la guardia alertada, de los cascos de los caballos y el rozar de las armaduras eran inconfundibles…

Me deslicé hasta que mis pies tocaron suelo firme y seguí corriendo entre las calles, impulsado por la adrenalina, la emoción, el miedo…

Pero este último desapareció al alcanzar el puente. Sonreí y miré a los Stabbignton, sin dejar de correr.

¿Me imagináis con mi propio castillo? ¡Porque yo sí! – exclamé con alegría.

Mi vida siempre había consistido en escapar, en huir, en escabullirme de los sitios…Pero no recuerdo haber puesto nunca tanto empeño en correr en mi vida. Con el paso de los minutos, el aire se había vuelto irrespirable, el flato apretaba mis costillas dejando en carne viva mi piel, mis piernas se amenazaban con doblarse en cualquier momento…

Pero no me permití un descanso hasta no estar adentrado en el bosque, donde por fin me detuve, agotado y sudoroso, apoyando la mano contra un grueso tronco. Hiperventilando, perdí mi vista casualmente hacia unos carteles de "Se busca" colgados en el árbol. Y en uno aparecía mi cara. Solté un grito ahogado.

¡Oh no!- gemí arrancando el papel del árbol- ¡Es horrible!

¿El que?- gruñó uno de mis socios, de mala uva permanente.

Con un gesto exasperado, llevé el cartel hacia mi rostro para que lo compararan.

¡No acaban de acertar con mi nariz!- me quejé como si aquello fuese la peor aberración del mundo. Y es que lo era…Habían estropeado mi nariz.

¿Y que importa?

Fruncí el ceño, mirándolos como si fuese algo evidente.

Para vosotros es fácil decirlo…Habéis salido estupendos- opiné inclinándome para observar sus retratos…Un par de monstruosidades pelirrojas…Clavados a la realidad.

Justo en ese momento, sentí en la lejanía los cascos de los caballos golpeando el suelo y el sonido metálico de las armaduras de los guardias. Inmediatamente, por reflejo, desvié mi vista hacia atrás, sintiendo el peligro en mi nuca…Una sensación desagradable y conocida.

- ¡Ahí están!- gritó el que parecía el capitán.

Metí el cartel en mi alforja y empecé correr junto con los Stabbignton, despavorido…Pero, lamentablemente, esta vez la carrera no duró mucho.

Me quedé paralizado al ver como una pared de hiedra y piedra nos impedía el paso, como una barrera puesta a mala fe, solo para enviarnos derechos al calabozo…O a la horca. Me estremecí al oír los caballos y los gritos de los soldados cada vez más cercanos.

Tenía que salir de ahí. Mi mente especulo con rapidez urgente por puro instinto de supervivencia. En salvar el pellejo no hay quien me supere…

¡Rápido! ¡Subidme a vuestra espalda y luego yo os ayudaré a subir!- declaré apurado.

Mis socios se miraron entre si, entrecerrando los ojos. Hay veces en que una mirada lo dice todo…Ese era uno de esos momentos.

Primero danos la corona…

Pegué un respingo.

No me lo puedo creer- fingí estar gravemente ofendido- ¿Después de toda una mañana juntos aun no confiáis en mi?

Su expresión se mantuvo ecuánime. Hice una mueca.

Duele- gruñí entregándole la bolsa.

De inmediato, el del parche se cargó en los hombros a su hermano, el cual pasó mi alforja por su cuello y me tendió la mano. Trepé por la espalda de los dos, con prisas al sentir cada vez más cercano el sonido de lo que podía ser mi final…

Pero claro, no me pensaba ir sin "mi" corona. Fingiendo que buscaba una mejor sujeción, mi mano se coló a través de los pliegues de la ropa del pelirrojo, arrebatándole la alforja con preciso disimulo. No se dio ni cuenta.

Clavé las botas en sus hombros me di impulso y, finalmente, conseguí llegar a la cima, con un suspiro de alivio.

¡Venga! ¡Ahora súbenos!

Lo siento- canturreé yo enseñándoles con una mueca socarrona la corona- Manos ocupadas…

Ojalá me hubiese podido quedar, porque su cara era digna de enmarcar en un mural. Me eché a reír mientras empezaba a correr, sintiendo como el eco del bosque maldecía mi nombre.

¡Rydeeeeeeeer!

Aceleré el paso, ya saboreando la libertad, extasiado.

¡Disfrutad en prisión! ¡Echaré de menos tu risa!- me regodeé yo, triunfante. La buena racha no me duró demasiado.

De no sé donde, salió un tropel de guardias subidos a caballo pisándome los talones. Solté un jadeo ahogado y corrí aun con más ímpetu, por encima mis capacidades.

¡Corre Maximus, ya le tenemos!- gritó uno de ellos.

"Ah, no, eso si que no" me dije a mi mismo. No había llegado hasta ahí para perder. No señor…

Derrapé por debajo un tronco tumbado, viendo horrorizado como segundos después la madera quedaba decorada por una multitud de flechas. Mi corazón no podía latir más rápido…Me dolía…

Me dolía todo, pero algo me impulsaba a continuar. Algo que me decía que lo iba a conseguir. No sé muy bien como, pero lo iba a conseguir…

La respuesta vino dada en forma de liana, por impulso, por desespero, me agarré a ella y, de la velocidad que cogí, salí disparado dando la vuelta al tronco, mareándome…

Lo siguiente que pude procesar es que mis pies golpearon con fuerza al general y mi trasero quedó acomodado en la silla de su caballo. Sonreí triunfalmente, apoderándome de las riendas. Estaba salvado.

¡Aha! ¡Arre!- grité espoleando al corcel blanco. Pero, repentinamente, se detuvo en seco, casi haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio.

El caballo torció el cuello mirándome con… ¿Mala leche? Si no supiera que es imposible, diría que estaba enfadado conmigo. De repente, sus dientes intentaron atrapar mi bolso. Lo aparté de inmediato.

¡No! ¡No!- le regañé yo, dándole un manotazo.- ¡Caballo malo!

Y de repente, el muy jamelgo intento volver a coger mi alforja…Apartándola de su alcance, empezamos a dar vueltas sobre nuestro propio eje, con tan mala suerte que, en un tira y afloja, el bolso y su valioso contenido salió despedido hacia una rama en el borde de un precipicio.

Me quedé momentáneamente paralizado de estupefacción ¿Era normal mi mala suerte?

En cuanto pude reaccionar, me bajé a toda prisa de mi montura dándole un pisotón a drede en la cabeza, él me mordió una bota tirándome al suelo, yo le di un tirón a su cola…Un momento ¿Me estaba peleando con un caballo?

Ya es oficial, he hecho de todo…

Le salté por encima, hice una voltereta, quedé boca abajo en el tronco, me quiso hacer caer pisándome con sus herraduras…

De todo ese caos, solo pude sacar en claro que llegué al extremo de la rama, apoderándome de mi querida alforja. Aun con la respiración agitada, no perdí oportunidad de mirar al caballo psicópata con una sonrisa pícara.

Y justo entonces, el crujido de una rama me robó cualquier rastro de satisfacción. Apenas pude reaccionar…

Sentí como la rama se deshacía de su soporte y…Empezamos a caer…

El viento me removió los cabellos, me agitó la ropa, me provocó vértigo. El vacío se fue acercando a mi cada vez más… Sin saber reaccionar, intercambié una mirada con el jamelgo y, entonces sí, el pánico me golpeó y me eché a gritar agudamente…

Fue demasiado rápido…Una roca mal puesta en el precipicio partió el tronco en dos y seguí cayendo, dando vueltas mareantes sobre mi mismo. Y de golpe, todo acabó bruscamente. Una fuerte sacudida me hizo caer de la rama, haciéndome saber que ya estábamos en tierra. Solté un quejido por el golpe. Era un milagro que no hubiese muerto…Ni siquiera tenía nada roto. Le debía una al todopoderoso.

Me levanté de un salto, asomándome tras la roca donde me había caído. Vi el jaco en la lejanía, al parecer, rastreando mí olor… ¿Qué era un caballo o un perro?

Me aseguré la alforja alrededor de los hombros y, sin dejar de mirar a mi captor, me arrastré por la pared de piedra en busca de una rápida escapada…

Pero me sobresalté a sobremanera al ver que mi mano atravesó el muro al querer apoyarme en él…Miré momentáneamente aquella extraña cortina de lianas y no me costó mucho decidirme a entrar.

El verde me ocultó dentro de un túnel de roca, con las enredaderas protegiéndome de aquel caballo. Ahogué un jadeo al ver su sombra cerca…

¿Es que ese estúpido animal nunca se rendía?

Me encogí, mirando hacia atrás con apuro y…No tuve más remedio. Me arriesgué a adentrarme hacia lo que parecía la salida…Rápidamente, ante mi se dibujo un paisaje singular, inusual, realmente inesperado.

Alcé las cejas, sorprendido, al encontrarme en aquel valle encerrado, con una cascada adornando el pie de una torre.

Pestañeé perplejo. Aquello si que no me lo esperaba…Pero realmente era oportuno. Miré el sitio por donde había venido.

¿Caballo psicópata o torre desconocida?

Desde luego, la torre desconocida ganaba por goleada. Corrí hacia ella a toda prisa y cuando llegué frente a su cilíndrica estructura, me quedé perplejo al darme cuenta de que no había puerta alguna ¿Desde cuando hacían torres sin puertas?

Confuso, me rasqué la cabeza, devanándome los sesos para encontrar la forma de subir. Unas flechas clavadas en mi alforja me dieron la idea. Me las arranqué y las incrusté entre los ladrillos de piedra, asegurándome de que me darían buena sujeción. Suspiré.

Vamos allá…

Y escalé. Fueron más de 20 metros de subida tediosa, pero finalmente, llegué hasta una ventana de madera de fresno, delicadamente decorada con macetas repletas de flores. Empujé los pórticos que se abrieron mansamente, dándome una grata dosis de alivio…Me escabullí hacia adentro, cerrando rápidamente tras de mi.

Tomé aire momentáneamente y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al darme cuenta de que, por fin, lo había conseguido. ¡Estaba a salvo y tenía la corona!

Me deshice de la alforja, dispuesto a abrirla.

Por fin solos…- suspiré yo, como si mi botín fuese mi amante…

Y entonces, sentí un fuerte dolor en mi nuca, forzando una mueca en mi rostro. Perdí el equilibrio. Todo oscureció.


	3. Las aventuras de Flynnigan Rider

Primer post del pasado de Eugene! Los iré colando en diferentes momentos de la historia para explicar su vida, como ya dije! Ah, siento haber tardado tanto en publicar pero se me ha roto internet!

Capitulo 3: Las aventuras de Flynnigan Rider.

Hay momentos, por muy efímeros e insignificantes que parezcan, que marcan tu vida. Un libro. Un libro fue lo que definió mi vida. Mi presente, mi pasado y mi futuro. Parece increíble ¿Eh? Pues es cierto.

Lo descubrí un simple día de otoño, apagado, aburrido, fastidioso. El día y yo.

Estaba en la cola del comedor junto a los otros niños del orfanato, esperando el turno con bandeja en mano para que nos dieran nuestra ración diaria de comida. Con mis 7 años recién cumplidos, empezaba a ser consciente de varias cosas que no encajaban.

La primera, que casi cada día comíamos lo mismo: Aquella sustancia asquerosa de color gris que me hacia preguntar ¿Por qué tiran cemento en mi bandeja?

Y la segunda, que a diferencia de los críos que vivíamos allí, el señor y la señora Daison, los dueños del orfanato, comían como cerdos cada día. Comían cosas que yo no había degustado en mi vida, cebándose como un pavo antes de Navidad (que por cierto, el pavo tampoco lo había probado nunca) Y venga a engordar, cuando yo podía contarme las costillas por el relieve de mi harapienta camiseta.

Cuando tocó mi turno, la señora Mary Daison llenó mi cuenco con aquella extraña sustancia. Alcé una ceja.

¿Patatitas para acompañar?- propuse yo. Me atravesó con una mirada afilada. Cuando fruncía así el ceño, en su rostro rechoncho se acentuaban todas las arrugas, dándole un aspecto idéntico al de su buldog.

Le mostré mi mejor sonrisa con tal de convencerla, aquella que todos los adultos consideraban adorable y encantadora. Aunque ella parecía estar inmunizada.

Sigue con tu camino, Fitzherbert…Una ración por turno…

¡Oh venga!- puse los ojos en blanco- ¡Estoy creciendo! ¡Necesito proteínas o me quedaré enclenque toda mi vida!

He dicho que comas las gachas y te pierdas- ladró, irascible.

Vamos Eugene…No le hagas enfadar- la voz de mi mejor amigo, Tomas Taker, sonaba apurada. Me medio volteé a mirarle haciendo una mueca.

Tú déjame a mi… - volví a girarme hacia la matrona- ¿Sabe señora Daison? No me parece justo…

¿El qué?- resopló ella.

Os he visto…Usted y su marido se hartan de comida cada noche y lo restante se lo lanzan a los perros…Hasta ellos viven mejor que yo.

Eugene- balbuceó Taker tras de mi, asustado.

¿Tienes alguna queja, mocoso?

Me encogí de hombros.

Unas cuantas...

Criajo desagradecido- gruñó con aire despectivo- Nosotros te acogimos cuando nadie te quería…Te hemos criado desde que eras un niño de teta… ¿Y así lo agradeces?

Yo solo…

¡Basta!- se levantó repentinamente, asustándome- Si no estás conforme con lo que tienes, quizás deberías pasar con menos…-tragué saliva, sintiendo como la sangre me huía de la cara.- ¡Robert!

El suelo de madera carcomida se tambaleó ante los pasos del obseso Robert Daison, el hombre al que todos los niños atribuíamos la figura del hombre del saco. Apreté los labios, encogiéndome al estar enfrente de su barrigón.

¿Algún problema?

Parece que el joven Fitzherbert vuelve a cuestionarnos…

No…Yo no cuestiono nada- repliqué de inmediato, aunque no sabía ni que significaba la palabra cuestionar.

Aham…- esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa que me hizo temblar de terror- Quizás te haga falta una temporada en "el cuarto", ¿No Eugene?

Del bote que pegué se me cayó la bandeja y todo su contenido al suelo. Negué varias veces con la cabeza, aterrado. Pude oír un jadeo contenido por parte de Taker.

¡No, no, no! ¡Al cuarto no! ¡Seré bueno! – intenté implorar, pero no hubo remedio. No para mí.

Aquel bruto me agarró de la muñeca con una fuerza desmedida que hizo crujir mis huesos y empezó a arrastrarme ante la atónita mirada de todos los demás, mientras yo luchaba, pataleaba y lloriqueaba, viendo inevitable mi castigo. El cuarto era el nombre con el que habían bautizado el desván. Y el castigo consistía simplemente en pasar 3días ahí encerrado, subsistiendo con un trozo de pan seco y un vaso de agua. Ya había perdido la cuenta del montón de noches que yo había pasado ahí, temblando de frío, de hambre y de miedo en la más absoluta oscuridad.

¡Por favor! ¡Me portaré bien! – supliqué mientras el señor Daison me arrastraba escaleras arriba.

Eso dices siempre Fitzherbert, pero eres el niño que más problemas me ha dado nunca…

¡Es que aquí nadie aprecia mi sentido del humor!- gemí intentando soltarme de su gigantesca mano, cosa totalmente imposible.

El señor Daison se detuve enfrente la aterradora puerta del desván y encajó la llave en el pomo, mientras yo clavaba los talones en el suelo. Cuando la entrada estuvo abierta, el dueño del orfanato me empujó en el interior, tan repentinamente que no me dio tiempo a poner las manos y aterricé con mi frente. Solté un gemido. Del chichón nadie me libraría…

¿Sabes porque estas aquí?- me preguntó, aun en el umbral de la puerta. Torcí el cuello mientras me hincaba de rodillas, mirándolo con rabia.

¿Por qué soy demasiado guapo?

No te hagas el listo conmigo, enano…- gruñó haciendo una mueca de desagrado- Estas aquí, en este orfanato, porque nadie te quería- bajé la mirada a las tablas de madera. Cada vez que me decía algo así, mi corazón se encogía contra mis costillas…Odiaba que sus palabras me afectasen de esa manera. – Estás aquí porque eres un despojo de la humanidad…Ni siquiera tus propios padres quisieron conocerte… ¿Sabes con cuanto tiempo te encontramos en la puerta? Apenas tenias un mes…Así que da gracias por poder seguir simplemente vivo. No aspires a aires de grandeza porque no eres nadie, Eugene…Nunca lo serás.

Y cerró la puerta tras de si de un portazo, echando el pestillo y dejándome en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Maldita foca obesa…- maldije entre dientes. Me levanté del suelo, cruzándome de brazos, malhumorado. – Se va a enterar de quien soy…

Di una patada frustrada en el suelo, intentando que mis ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad. Ni que fuera por amor propio, yo tenía que salir de ahí. Era una cuestión de orgullo.

Entrecerrando los parpados, pude distinguir una claraboya de luz en el techo… Palpé el suelo, en busca de cerillas que sabía que andaba por ahí cerca de las otras veces. Encendí una con cuidado, alumbrando parte de mi campo de visión. Cuando conseguí una vela que aguantara el calor de la llama, pude distinguir la tabla mal puesta en el techo, por donde la luz se quería colar. Sonreí.

No podía ser difícil escaparme por ahí. Dejé la vela en una mesa repleta de polvo y me acerqué a una vieja estantería…Si conseguía subirme a ella, lo demás estaba chupado. Pegué un salto y trepé por el mueble, consiguiendo alcanzar un metro más de altura…Por desgracia, no calculé que la madera estaba demasiado vieja y carcomida, incluso para aguantar el peso de un crío escuálido.

Uno de los soportes se rompió, haciéndome perder el equilibrio. Caí hacia atrás, chocando de espaldas contra el suelo y siendo enterrado bajo una avalancha de libros que se lanzaron sobre mí.

Dejé ir un gruñido, exasperado y me los quité de encima como quien se espanta moscas… Incorporándome, lancé violentamente un libro que había quedado sobre mi cabeza.

Pero mirándolo a distancia, con odio, no pude más que sentirme curioso por el personaje ilustrado en la contraportada. Agarré la vela de nuevo y lo acerqué a la luz, limpiando con una mano los retros de polvo que empañaban la cubierta.

Alcé las cejas. Era la ilustración de un joven atractivo y de porte elegante, montando gallardamente a caballo y blandiendo una espada. Le di la vuelta al libro para leer las palabras de la portada, bordada en tonos dorados y sinuosos: _Las aventuras de Flynnigan Rider._

Desencajé la mandíbula, maravillado. Había algo en ese título, en la musicalidad de ese nombre, en la inmediata impresión que causaba que…Me fascinó. Flynnigan Rider sonaba exageradamente bien.

Muy tímidamente, abrí el libro por el primer capitulo…A pesar de tener solo 7 años, había aprendido a leer (aceptablemente bien) de forma autodidacta, sin que nadie se molestase en enseñarme. De acuerdo que un libro de tal tamaño era un reto para mí, pero había algo que inexplicablemente, me llamaba de él… Y sentía la imperiosidad necesidad de leerlo. De descubrir quien era Flynnigan Rider…

Capitulo uno….- murmuré en voz alta, fascinado.

Jamás, nunca, 3 días de castigo se me hicieron tan cortos. Me pasé los días, y gran parte de las noches, leyendo sin parar ni un instante. Los ojos me escocían seriamente, pero ignoraba eso y el dolor de cabeza con tal de seguir unas páginas más…Me había hecho adicto a Flynnigan Rider.

Él era todo. Todo lo que había soñado alguna vez ser. Tenía todo lo que podría desear: fama, dinero, honor…cariño. La gente le quería ¡Le adoraban! Era un puñetero héroe capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Podía hacer lo que le viniese en gana ¡Tenía dinero para hacerlo! Podía ayudar a la gente, podía ir a donde quisiese, podía comprar lo que le antojase…

Seguro que al nunca le dijeron que no era nadie…Porque era Flynnigan Rider. Su nombre imponía. Un escalofrío de gozo me recorría la columna solo con pensar en poder alcanzar una vida semejante a la suya…Una vida ideal.

Él lo tenía todo, era admirable y admirado, era guapo y tenía estilo, era valiente, fuerte, indestructible… ¿Y yo? ¿Qué tenía yo para contrastar eso? Nada.

Solté un suspiro un tanto amargo. Me hubiese arrancado la piel para poder meterme en esa novela…Por poder ser él y no Eugene Fitzherbert.

Si tan solo pudiese parecerme un poco más a Flynnigan...Desde luego hay personajes que nacen con suerte. Ese no era mi caso, por supuesto…Normalmente, siempre me voy quejando con eso, hasta que Taker, interrumpe con una frase como "Podría ser peor…" Aunque la verdad no sé decir como. La cuestión no es que pudiese ser peor…Es que podría ser mejor.

Podría llevar una vida en la cual no dependiese de nadie, en la que no llevase ropas harapientas tres tallas más grande, en la que no sufriera las palizas del bruto de Daison semana sí semana no, en la que no tuviésemos que comer cada puñetero día lo mismo…

Sí. Había posibilidad de una vida diferente, mejor. Ese libro me lo había demostrado…Y no pararía hasta alcanzar m vida soñada.

En ese instante, oí el chasquido de la llave contra la cerradura. Pegué un respingo y oculté rápidamente el libro entre los pliegues de mi ancha ropa, mostrando una sonrisa inocente cuando apareció el patrón por la puerta.

Ya han pasado tres días Fitzherbert…- me anunció con voz ronca.

¿Ah sí?- musité en tono casual. Daison frunció el ceño, extrañado ante mi indeferencia. Normalmente a los tres días mi orgullo había decrecido lo suficiente como para que le suplicara que me sacara de ahí. Pero esa vez no.

¿Ocurre algo?

No… ¿Por? – pregunté fingiendo naturalidad lo mejor que pude. Se me quedó mirándome analíticamente durante unos segundos, con tanta intensidad que llegué a temer que pudiese ver a través de mi ropa. Tragué saliva, aguantando el tipo.

Puedes salir…

Bien- me puse en pie y, fingiendo tener los brazos cruzados, aprisioné el libro llevándomelo de ahí…Era la primera vez que cogía algo que no me pertenecía sin permiso, pero supuse que no era tan malo…Al fin y al cabo ¿Cuánto tiempo debía llevar ahí ese libro? Nadie lo echaría de menos.

Esa noche se lo pensaba leer a los otros niños. Estaba convencido de que Flynnigan Rider daría de que hablar…


	4. La loca que vivía en la torre

Aki otro cap...Quiero decir k los guiones puede k no sean muy exactos (hace muhco k he visto la peli XD) y hay una parte al final que me la he invitado, porque enredados es una peli fantastica pero demasiado breve, ¿Verdad? La voy a alargar un poquito ;) Espero k os guste!

Capitulo 4: La loca que vivía en la torre…

Sentía una punzante sensación en la parte posterior de la cabeza, ardiéndome. A decir verdad, me dolía todo el cuerpo, no conseguía descifrar porque…Las manos, las piernas, la espalda, la cara…Era como si acabara de recibir una paliza.

Y de repente, sentí una sensación húmeda, viscosa, asquerosa, repugnante en todos los sentidos de la palabra en mi oreja. Eso me devolvió de golpe al mundo real, haciéndome abrir los ojos y gritar por el sobresalto.

Miré a mi alrededor, desorientado y empezando a recordar todo…Caballo, torre, golpe…

Alarmado, intenté ponerme en pie de inmediato, pero entonces, fui consciente de que estaba atado. Desconcertado y confuso, miré las ataduras que me apresaban las muñecas y los pies contra un sillón…Fruncí el ceño, aun más sorprendido al darme cuenta que no me habían encadenado con cuerdas…Sino con…Pestañeé.

Esto es… ¿Pelo?- me pregunté en voz alta, incrédulo. Si no lo estuviese viendo, diría que es físicamente imposible… Con las pupilas dilatas, reseguí la mata de cabello que parecía no tener fin…

Su extensión se perdía más allá de donde podía seguirle mi vista, hasta ocultarse en las sombras. Entrecerré los ojos, intentando distinguir algo en la oscuridad…Pero un ruido cerca del techo me llamó la atención. Me tensé.

¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunté, mirando nerviosamente en todas las direcciones posibles.

¡N…No te resistas! ¡Es inútil!- contestó una trémula voz femenina que no sabia bien de donde procedía. Fruncí el ceño.

¿Quién eres tú?

Poco después de preguntar eso, detecte como algo se movía en la oscuridad…Me quede mirando hacia delante, expectante, para que, al cabo de unos segundos, la luz del sol sacara a relucir la figura de la propietaria de aquella melena ridículamente larga…

Algo detuvo mi respiración en ese momento. Era una chica…Una joven pasmosamente preciosa. Tenía un rostro de niña pequeña que filtraba una confusa y adorable mezcla entre terror y firmeza…Sus enormes, preciosos y expresivos ojos verdes estaban clavados en mi, brillando con la potencia de una esmeralda…Y nada que decir sobre su increíblemente larga melena rubia, enredada alrededor de mi cuerpo. En sus manos blandía una sartén que posiblemente, había sido el objeto que había provocado mi inconsciencia.

No sé que era lo más desconcertante de todo, pero antes de poder decidirlo, ella se puso hablar.

¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y como me has encontrado?- exigió saber entrecerrando los ojos.

Me tomó un par de segundos cerrar la boca y recuperar mi habitual aplomo. Con mucha diplomacia, me enderecé sobre la silla y aclaré mi garganta.

No sé quien sois ni cómo os he encontrado- declaré en tono solamente- Pero permitid que os diga…- y, aproveché para cambiar mi mueca mi mueca de seriedad por una sonrisa provocativa- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo lo llevas? – la joven pegó un respingo y arrugó su nariz respingona, a la defensiva. Vaya…Desde luego ese no era el efecto que esperaba causar sobre ella- Me llamo Flynn Rider…

Ella, frunciendo el ceño, me apuntó con su sartén, rondándome como si fuese su presa, amenazante.

¿Y como has llegado hasta aquí, Flynn Rider? – remarcó mi nombre con un tono de desconfianza. Pestañeé. Aquella situación era ridícula, pero decidí mantener la calma y seguirle el juego…Parecía un poco turbada. Asustada, pero debo añadir que luchaba muy bien contra si misma para mantener la firmeza.

Tranquila, rubita…

Rapunzel- me corrigió de inmediato, acercando aun más la sartén. Me incliné un tanto hacia atrás y me encogí de hombros. Ja. Cómo si me importase su nombre…

Lo que sea…- murmuré con naturalidad- La cuestión es que estaba paseando por el bosque, vi tu torre y…- de repente me detuve a mi mismo, dándome cuenta de que algo realmente esencial, imprescindible, se me había pasado por alto. Jadeé de horror y miré frenéticamente en todas las direcciones posibles, aterrado- ¡Oh, no! ¡Oh no no no no! ¿Dónde está mi alforja?

El timbre de histeria en mi voz la hizo sonreír socarronamente. Se cruzó de brazos con aire soberbio, mientras un bicharraco verde se encaramaba a su hombro. Parpadeé. He tenido días raros, pero ese se estaba llevando la palma.

La he escondido y nunca la encontrarás…

Alcé una ceja, aburrido de todo aquello. Eché un rápido vistazo a mi alrededor y de inmediato, detecté el supuesto escondite secreto. Era tan puñeteramente evidente…

Está en el jarrón ¿Verdad? – pregunté con la barbilla altiva, exhibiendo la prepotencia del que está convencido de algo.

Rapunzel pegó un respingo y…No me dio tiempo ni a gritar, recibí otro santo sartenazo en la cabeza. Todo oscureció de nuevo.

Volví a sentir aquella viscosa sensación en la oreja, devolviéndome la conciencia de golpe. Pegué un grito y reboté, haciendo que la rana que había ahora en mi hombro cayera al suelo.

¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?- gruñí restregando la oreja por mi hombro, asqueado. No sé si se lo decía a la rubita o su mascota verde, pero ya empezaba a estar harto de ser golpeado y babeado.

Ahora sí que nunca podrás encontrarla- aquella extraña joven seguía enfrente mío. Se cruzó de brazos y empezó a rondarme, dando vueltas alrededor de la silla.- Y ahora dime ¿Qué piensas hacer con mi pelo? ¿Quieres cortarlo?- sentí su incipiente mirada en mi nuca. Me avasalló por el otro lado, escrutándome con recelo y vehemencia- ¿Venderlo?

¿Qué?- fruncí el ceño y la miré, confuso, perplejo. Aquello no tenía sentido alguno para mi- ¿Por qué narices iba a querer yo tu pelo?

Ah y…- se detuvo a si misma, envarándose. Esta vez era ella la parecía confundida. Se medio inclinó sobre mi, incrédula - ¿No quieres mi pelo?

Alcé las cejas.

Mira, lo único que quiero hacer con tu pelo es quitármelo de encima- sentencié exasperado. Miré las ataduras de mis muñecas y luego a la propietaria- Literalmente.

Ella se quedó observándome unos instantes, perpleja. Hice una mueca. Aquello empezaba a ser desesperante.

Mira, me perseguían. Vi una torre. Escalé. ¡Punto!

¿Dices la verdad?- preguntó suavemente, tras analizarme unos segundos. El hielo que vestía sus ojos verdes parecía haberse derretido… Ya no tenía miedo. Pero yo sí. Gemí.

¡Sí!- me exasperé hasta el punto de mirarla de forma suplicante.

La rana bajó a través del brazo de la rubita y se inclinó sobre la sartén, parada justo enfrente de mi nariz. Me tensé, desconcertado mientras me mira escrupulosamente de arriba abajo como si fuese un interrogador de la guardia real. Todo mi cuerpo sufrió un escalofrío y dejé mis ojos bien abiertos, intimidado, pasmado, hasta que Rapunzel apartó la sartén y se alejó unos pasos dándome la espalda.

Dejé ir el aire retenido y observé, con el ceño fruncido, como la rubita parecía estar discutiendo algo con el bicho verde. Torcí el gesto. Ya era oficial, aquella muchacha estaba como una cabra…

Muy bien Flynn Rider…He decidido hacer un trato contigo- declaró condescendiente.

¿Un trato?- repetí yo, frunciendo el ceño.

Empezó a caminar hacia no se donde, y por la distancia, su pelo se tensó. Jadeé cuando la silla empezó a dar vueltas sobre si misma, cosa que me hizo perder el equilibrio…Caí de morros contra el suelo, incapacitado por evitarlo.

¿Sabes que es esto?- preguntó su voz. Con dificultad, levanté la cara del suelo y la busqué con la mirada. Estaba de pie al lado de una bonita pintura. No me tomó mucho reconocer las luces que vestían el negro cielo que había pintado.

¿Te refieres a los farolillos para la princesa?- al estar mi mejilla aplastada contra el suelo, mi voz sonó agudamente nasal y ridícula, cosa que al parecer ella le hizo gracia. Claro que, inmediatamente, pude ver como se sumía en sus pensamientos. Una preciosa sonrisa que destilaba ilusión subió a través de la curvatura fina de sus labios. Algo me llenó el corazón en ese momento… ¿Ternura? ¡Bah! ¡Imposible!

Sabía que no eran estrellas- murmuró creo que para si misma, maravillada. Sus ojos brillaban resplandecientes y los volvió a posar sobre mí. Carraspeó, como si hubiese olvidado momentáneamente mi presencia- De acuerdo, este el trato…Tú me llevas hasta los farolillos y después me devuelves sana y salva a casa. Entonces, y solo entonces, te devolveré tu alforja…

Molesto, apoyé las palmas de las manos en el suelo y me di impulso, para quedar de manera horizontal. Empezaba a marearme.

Emm…Ya. Pues va a ser que no, rubita…- inmediatamente, conseguí que frunciese el ceño- Mis relaciones con el reino no están pasando por su mejor momento…

Con determinación, Rapunzel bajó de un salto hasta donde yo estaba y tiró de su cabello, haciendo que me pusiese de nuevo en pie.

Alguna fuerza te trajo aquí, Flynn Rider- susurró ella. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos. Pude sentir un escalofrío eléctrico pinchando mi columna. Tragué saliva. Empezó a avanzar hacia mí, o haciendo que yo avanzase hacia ella tirando de su cabellera, no sé.- Llámalo como quieres…Fortuna, destino…

Un caballo- gruñí entre dientes, rodando los ojos por el fastidio.

He tomado la decisión de confiar en ti- declaró contundente.

Una decisión terrible- comenté con voz burlesca. Si era tan estúpida como para confiar en mi, allá ella con las consecuencias…Acababa de meterse en la boca del lobo.

Pero escúchame bien- tiró con firmeza de su pelo, haciendo que el sillón perdiese el equilibrio de nuevo, pero antes de poder jadear, ella paró la caída poniendo una mano en el respaldo. Se inclinó sobre mí, tan excesivamente cerca que pude sentir su aliento mezclándose con el mío. Conteniendo la respiración, la miré a los ojos intensamente, reflejándome en ellos. El color verde campestre destilaba fiereza, no sé si ensayada o real, pero bastante convincente de todos modos- Me da igual que desmontes está torre piedra a piedra…Nunca encontraras la alforja sin mi ayuda…

Entrecerré los ojos. Mierda… ¡Aquello iba en serio! ¡¿Mundo que te pasa? Todo esto no tiene sentido. Yo no debería estar ahí, enredado en los cabellos de una joven psicópata…Yo debería estar kilómetros lejos, en un bote camino a mi isla… ¡Y ella quería hacerme volver al punto de partida!

A ver si lo he entendido- recapacité yo suavemente- Te llevo a ver los farolillos, te traigo de vuelta y tu…Me devuelves mi alforja.

Lo prometo- asintió de inmediato, sin dejar de acuchillarme con sus ojos verdes ¿Pero que le pasaba? ¿Es que nadie le había dicho que mirar tan intensamente a un desconocido es de mala educación? Me estaba poniendo nervioso…Y su aliento acariciando la piel de mi cuello aun más. – Y cuando yo prometo algo, jamás rompo mi promesa…-Fruncí el ceño. El tono en que lo había dicho había sido ridícula y exageradamente melodramático. – Jamás- repitió con voz retumbante.

Suspiré. En fin, solo me quedaba una opción…

Muy bien…Oye, no quería tener que hacer esto, pero no me dejas otra opción…Tendré que poner la pose.

Bajé la cara y, al volverla a subir, hice un puchero de cachorrito abandonado, aquel que nunca me falla. Todas las mujeres se derriten cuando hago eso…Pero, para mi sorpresa, ella no. Se mantuvo ahí ecuánime, aun con su mirada atravesando la mía. Esto es increíble. Me sentí gravemente indignado. Mi orgullo acababa de ser duramente herido…

¿Sabes? Hoy tengo un mal día, esto no suele pasarme- confieso, aun manteniendo el mohín. Pero sigue sin dar resultado. Suspiré, rendido. Estaba claro que era más tozuda de lo que cabía esperar…No tenía opción. Cedí- ¡Está bien! ¡Te llevaré a ver los farolillos!

¿De verdad?- exclamó con ilusión.

Por impulso, soltó la silla y mi cara impactó duramente contra el suelo, dando un doloroso golpe en medio del rostro. La oí jadear.

¡Lo siento!- gimió de inmediato.

¡Acabas de romper mi pose!- me lamentó yo, apretando los dientes.

La oí reírse con suavidad. Segundos después, pude sentir el calor de su cuerpo cerca del mío. Con un ágil movimiento, volvió a levantar la silla y, sin mediar palabra alguna, sus manos se colaron a través de mis muñecas, aflojando los mechones que me cortaban la circulación. El roce de su piel era increíblemente suave... Me la quedé mirando mientras se concentraba en deshacer las ataduras de mis tobillos, con chocante amabilidad si nos ponemos a comparar lo arisca que había estado al principio conmigo.

De repente me asaltó una duda.

Oye rubita…-Ella levantó la mirada y la posó en mí, sonriendo con dulzura- ¿No sabes quine soy, verdad?

¿Qué?- pestañeó, confundida- Pues claro que lo sé…Eres Flynn Rider, ¿No? Me lo acabas de decir…

Sonreí ante su inocencia y me levanté de la silla, frotándome las muñecas. Escuecen.

Me refiero a que… ¿Nunca has oído hablar de mi?

No- me miró, llena de encantadora curiosidad- ¿Por qué? ¿Eres famoso?

Suelto una carcajada.

Oh, sí…Más de lo que me gustaría- Rapunzel frunció el ceño, sin entender. Entonces se me ocurrió la genial idea. Di un paso hacia delante, intimidador. Sonreí cuando oí su corazón acelerarse…Eso es, al juego de asustar podemos jugar dos- Soy un ladrón…El más famoso del reino.

Ella dejó ir un suspiró, apartando la mirada de mi. Asintió.

Lo sé…He visto el cartel.

Alcé las cajeas, atónito. ¿Qué…?

¿Lo sabes? ¿Sabes que soy un ladrón y aun así confías en mi?- pregunté, absolutamente incrédulo. Su tierna sonrisa volvió a girarme los esquemas…Sentí como se me cerraba la boca del estomago, prohibiendo la entrada de aire. ¿Qué me pasaba?

Confío en ti- se limitó a repetir. Su voz, cristalina, sincera, inocente, pura…No deja lugar a dudas. Tenía real fe en mí, no lo decía por decir.

Fruncí el ceño y le clavé la mirada unos segundos más, antes de girarme con un suspiro. Bueno, si tanto confiaba en mí, iba a lamentar profundamente hacerlo.

No tenía intención ninguna de volver al reino…No, no iba a arriesgar la piel por el capricho de aquella niñata consentida… Además, si había conseguido librarme de los Stabbignton, ella no podía representar un problema para mí…

Iba a recuperar mi alforja, ya lo creo.

Agarré las flechas que había dejado en el alfeizar de la ventana con determinación y me encaramé con un suspiro.

Maldita sea… ¿Por qué las más guapas son siempre las más locas?- me lamenté yo.

¿Qué has dicho?- oí la voz de la rubita tras de mi. Me giré y le sonreí socarronamente de medio lado.

Que espero que no tengas vértigo, porque la caída va a ser de alivio…


	5. La taberna del patito frito

Holas! SIento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar (otra vez) Bueno, en esta parte de la historia también he añadido un trocito mio y, en el próximo, otro capi de la vida de Eugene! Espero k os guste!

Capitulo 5: La taberna del patito frito.

Gemí por el esfuerzo de aguantar todo mi peso tan solo con dos flechas y la punta de mis zapatos. Fui desclavando una mientras me concentraba en tener bien sujeta la otra. Paré un segundo para tomar aliento y me sequé una gota de sudor que reseguía mi frente con la manga…Entonces fui consciente que faltaba algo. Miré momentáneamente hacia arriba, expectante. Mi paciencia ya se estaba agotando con esa chica…

¡Eh!- la llamé, extrañado de que tardase tanto- ¿Te vienes, rubita?

Al no obtener respuesta, me encogí de hombros y seguí descendiendo pacientemente. De repente, pero, sentí un chillido agudo de emoción…Algo parecido a "¡YUJUUUUUUUUUU!". Levanté la mirada y, con un jadeo de sobresalto, me dio el tiempo justo para pegarme contra la pared…Rapunzel me hubiese arrollado. La muy loca estaba bajando de la torre a toda pastilla, deslizándose por su mata de pelo a modo de cuerda…

Desde luego era…Curioso de ver. Tan bruscamente como había empezado a gritar, se calló. Bajé la mirada, asustado al pensar que tal vez se hubiese comido el suelo…Ejemm…Quiero decir, no es que importe, pero ella es la única que sabe donde está mi alforja…

Pero para mi alivio, seguía allí, colgando de su pelo, a apenas unos centímetros del suelo…Alcé una ceja ¿Ahora dudaba? Con un poco de suerte quisiese volver a la torre…

Pero no. La punta de los dedos de sus pies tocaron la hierba y…No podría describir lo que pasó a partir de entonces… ¿Yo pensaba que estaba loca? ¡Pero si no había visto nada!

Por algún motivo que yo desconocía, Rapunzel estaba radiante de felicidad y entusiasmo, sobreexcitada, nerviosa, impulsada por un extraño frenesí…

Creo que la pude oír cantando. Salió disparada corriendo y, por muchas veces que la llamara, no hizo caso alguno de mí. ¡Santo Dios! Era como si nunca hubiese dado dos pasos por la hierba ¡Todo la entusiasmaba! Me recordaba a una niña pequeña que aprende a caminar. A cada segundo, se paraba en algún lugar, preguntándome que era eso o aquello.

¡Esto es increíble!- proclamó dando saltitos de ilusión tras unos pobres pájaros. - ¡Madre exageraba con eso del mundo exterior!

Tu madre…- musité yo confuso- ¿Te dijo que no…?

Antes de darme cuenta, salió disparada en otra dirección, riendo como…Sí, una loca. Y, para colmo, un minuto después pude comprobar que sufría un grave trastorno bipolar. Cuando pude localizarla, estaba cabizbaja, abrazada a sus piernas, ocultada dentro de una oscura cueva que se había presentado por el camino. Toda su alegría había sido substituida por un deprimente lamento…

Ay Dios, que disgusto se va a llevar la pobre…- gimió ella. Puse los brazos en jarra, armándome de paciencia. Justo iba a responder cuando una mariposa llamó su atención y salió de la cueva, persiguiéndola con una radiante sonrisa.

Y yo, venga a perseguirla a ella. Llegamos hasta un río donde chipoteó con sus pies descalzos e inspeccionó todas las rocas y cañas que había allí, acunando entre sus manos una delicada flor.

No pasa nada…Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente- declaró alegremente. Me miró de reojo- ¿No?

Ni me moleste en intentar contestarle…Vio un árbol que le llamó la atención y antes de poder decirle que se tranquilizara, la vi escalando en él. Lo siguiente que pude procesar es que tenía la cabeza aplastada contra el tronco. Le había venido el bajón otra vez…

Ay…Soy una hija horrible. Voy a volver- declaró con la voz congestionada de angustia.

Y justo cuando iba a declarar que esa sería una magnifica idea, algo iluminó su mirada. Colgó su cabello en una de las ramas y se lanzó al vacío…Empezando a dar vueltas a mi alrededor. Fastidiado, fruncí el ceño, me crucé de brazos y apoyé la espalda contra el tronco, viendo como giraba y giraba, disfrutando del viento contra su piel. Se reía mucho…

¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida!- vociferó, explotando de gozo.

Me alegro por ti- gruñí entre dientes. Para mi, estaba siendo el peor con diferencia ¡Solo quiero mi maldita corona!

Varios minutos después, la misma situación de contrastes de repitió en un prado, mientras, estirada a mi lado con la cabeza enterrada en la hierba decía algo así como que era un ser humano despreciable. Idiota de mí, intenté consolarla para que segundos después, descubriese lo divertido que era rodar cuesta abajo…

¡No pienso volver nunca!- proclamó vibrante de felicidad

Fue cuando le perdí la pista. Corrí colina abajo intentando localizarla y, poco después, la encontré abrazada a sus propias rodillas de nuevo, con la cara enterrada en ellas. Creo que lloraba. Torcí el gesto…Desde luego no estaba bien de la cabeza y…Porque no, eso podía ser un punto a mi favor. Por lo poco que sabía, estaba entusiasmada por salir, pero su madre no la dejaba y al haberlo hecho, se le comía la culpa…Sí, la culpa era su punto débil y yo no dudaría en meter el dedo en la yaga.

Enderezándome, caminé tranquilamente hacia ella como quien no quiere la cosa. Rapunzel seguía gimoteando…Eso me hizo sentir un poco… ¿Mal? ¡Flynn concéntrate! Me agaché a su altura y carraspeé para llamar su atención.

Perdona…No he podido evitar darme cuenta que estás sufriendo una especie de lucha interna…- murmuré con voz zalamera. Rapunzel levantó la mirada lentamente, posando sus ojos verdes en mí.

¿Qué?

Me encogí de hombros, fingiendo no darle importancia y me puse en pie.

Bueno yo solo te digo lo que veo como espectador externo que soy…Madre sobre protectora, viaje prohibido…Es… delicado.

Rapunzel se secó las lágrimas que bordeaban sus pupilas con el dorso de su mano para mirarme atentamente. Bien…Había captado su atención. Flynn, ponte a hacer tu magia…

Mira, tienes que saber que no es nada malo…Algo de rebeldía, busca de aventura…Forma parte de crecer, es algo normal y además saludable- me crucé de brazos exhibiendo mi seguridad y prepotencia. De reojo pude ver como la maldita rana se había encaramado a mi hombro. Sin prestarle atención, me la quité de encima como quien se expulsa el polvo de la ropa- ¿Qué tu madre no se lo merece? No ¿Qué le romperás el corazón y estrujarás su alma? ¡Pues claro, pero es algo que debes hacer!

El pequeño y delicado cuerpo de Rapunzel se tensó.

¿Romperle el corazón?- repitió con un hilo de voz horrorizado. Tuve que reprimir una sonrisa…La tenía.

En dos- remarqué yo.

¿Estrujar su alma?

Como una uva- asentí indiferente, agarrando una mora entre mis dedos y aplastándola hasta hacerla puré, para que lo viese de un modo gráfico.

Oh no…Es horrible. No puedo hacer eso, tienes razón…- titubeó desgarrada.

¡La tengo!- asentí yo, intentando reprimir mi entusiasmo al sentir el sabor de la victoria… ¡Oh sí! ¡Gracias señor por esta labia que me has dado! Agarré a Rapunzel de los brazos ayudándola a que se pusiese en pie. Me miró a los ojos, perdida…- Mira, esto me duele, pero…- con mis dotes de actor, fingí estar profundamente disgustado- Te libero del trato.

¿Qué?- pestañeó perpleja.

Lo que oyes, no hace falta que me des las gracias…Toma… tu sartén- se la colé bajo un brazo- Tu rana- la aplasté contra su hombro. Tras eso, agarré suavemente su mano y empecé a tirar de ella- Te llevo a casa, yo recupero mi alforja, tu madre y tu una relación basada en la confianza y olvidamos todo lo que ha pasado…

¡No!- me sorprendí al sentir como se liberaba de mi agarre con brusquedad. - ¡Yo quiero ver las luces flotantes!

La miré con los desorbitados de histeria. Exploté de frustración.

¡Oh vamos! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para recuperar mi alforja?- rugí exasperado. Rapunzel frunció el ceño y me apuntó con su sartén, amenazante.

¡Puedo usarla!

Levanté las manos al aire, como si me estuviese apuntando con una espada…Creo que una espada me daba menos miedo que aquel condenado instrumento de cocina.

En ese momento, pude sentir como algo hacia remover las hojas de unos arbustos... La rubita reaccionó de una forma exagerada, para variar. Gritó con voz aguda y, antes de poder preguntar que pretendía, sentí su peso en mi espalda. Sus brazos se enroscaron alrededor de mi cuello y sus piernas apresaron mi abdomen con fuerza. Sentí su aliento, ajetreado, golpeando mi nuca. Me encorvé ligeramente hacia atrás, dejando ambas manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

¿Quiénes son? ¿Son ladrones? ¿Matones?¿Son muchos? ¿Vienen a por mi pelo? – preguntó frenéticamente, histérica.

Puse mi mejor cara de profundo aburrimiento al ver aparecer al terrible monstruo que la había asustado.

Tranquila…Tengo la sensación de que los conejitos no son peligrosos- murmuré con voz sardónica, mirando al animalito.

OH…- ella soltó una risita nerviosa y, seguidamente, sentí como me liberaba de su asfixiante abrazo.- Lo siento…Estoy un poco…

Alcé una ceja y le dediqué una de mis sonrisas burlonas. Era realmente asustadiza…

De todas formas, lo mejor será que evitamos a malhechores y ladrones- opiné en tono sarcástico. Ella asintió, expirando aire para calmar sus pulsaciones.

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo…

Y de repente, algo hizo clic en mi cerebro. ¿Malhechores y ladrones? Hmm…Si había reaccionado así por nada ¿Qué ocurriría si la llevara a un lugar donde realmente hubiese peligro? ¿Un lugar del que realmente tuviese que asustarse? Sonreí maliciosamente…El plan se elaboró con increíble rapidez en mi mente…Soy un genio, porque no admitirlo. Acababa de encontrar la forma ideal de librarme de ella.

Oye, ¿Tienes hambre?- pregunté con entusiasmo- Porque conozco un lugar genial para comer…

Una sonrisa de ilusionada inocencia iluminó su cara.

¿Si? ¿Dónde?

Lo sabrás cuando lo huelas- canturreé agarrando la sartén como si estuviese tomando su mano y tirando de ella.

¿Sabes Flynn? Al principio no me lo parecías, pero eres muy simpático- me comentó con timidez tras unos minutos en los que nos pasamos caminando en silencio.

Solté una risita.

Oh, sí…La simpatía es solo uno más de mis muchos encantos- confirmé con superioridad. Me daba la impresión de que iba a cambiar de impresión cuando llegásemos al lugar donde tenía que llevarla…

Y…gracias por hacer esto- añadió. Su calidez, aunque parezca contradictorio, recorrió mi cuerpo con un escalofrío. La observé de reojo, apreciando cada rasgo de su hermoso rostro…Realmente guapa. Una pena.

Bueno, digamos que las circunstancias me obligan…

Se río de una forma encantadora.

Lo sé. Pero te prometo que recuperarás tu alforja en cuanto veamos las luces flotantes…

Incluso antes- murmuré entre dientes. Ella no me había oído así que siguió con su alegre conversación de un país multicolor…

Es que no sabes el tiempo que llevo esperando poder ir a verlas…

Ya- resoplé aburrido. Algo empezaba a roerme por dentro de una forma dolorosa y molesta… ¿Culpabilidad? ¿Yo tengo de eso? No. Aprendí a ignorarla hace años…

Y jamás me habría atrevido a hacerlo si tu nunca hubieses irrumpido en mi torre…De verdad, gracias.

Pegué un respingo y la miré entrecerrando los ojos.

¿Me estás dando las gracias por el allanamiento de tu hogar? – pregunté incrédulo. Ella asintió repetidas veces, de una forma un tanto infantil. – Pues es la primera vez que me pasa…

Lo supongo- asintió, divertida. La analicé con la mirada.

Rubita, no te entiendo- confesé con un suspiro- Te da miedo salir sola porque no quieres encontrarte con ladrones y matones, pero…Eliges a uno de ellos para que haga de tu guía.

Yo no te he elegido- replicó alzando una ceja, mordaz- Digamos que las circunstancias me han obligado…

No pude evitar sonreír al oír mi frase a la inversa…Vale, lo admito, era realmente fascinante e ingeniosa. Cándida e ingenua también…Ese era su gran error. Confiaba en mí y, se lo había advertido, eso traería duras consecuencias. Al fin y al cabo, soy un ladrón y solo quiero mi corona. Nada más ni nada menos…

Además- volví a prestarle atención cuando su voz intervino de nuevo- Me pareces una buena persona.

Dejé ir una risotada.

¿Yo? ¿Buena persona? Estás muy equivocada, pequeña…Soy malo- la miré y volví a sonreírle de forma traviesa, satisfecho al ver un brillo escarlata en sus pómulos cuando lo hice- ¿Por qué crees si no que soy ladrón?

No eres malo- sentenció ella con suavidad, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa- Yo sé que no…

¿Cómo estás tan segura?- gruñí. Y tan equivocada… Se encogió de hombros.

Ni siquiera tienes colmillos…Lo he comprobado.

Alcé las cejas perplejo, sin saber muy bien como interpretar esa frase. No importaba. De todos modos, le iba a demostrar muy pronto su fatal error…Se le iban a pasar las ganas de salir de la torre y de volver a verme en una buena temporada.

La taberna se presentó en medio del camino, recorrido por un serpenteante camino de tierra. Aparentemente inofensiva…Esa era la idea. Puse los brazos en jarra y sonreí, triunfante.

Aquí lo tienes…El patito frito- señalé el cartel- ¿Qué te parece?

Bueno…- ella me mostró una sonrisita tímida- Me gustan los patitos…

¡Que bien!- me burlé poniendo voz aguda de niña y agitando los brazos como un marica.

Rapunzel decidió ignorar mi broma y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de la taberna. Cuando estuvimos enfrente, rodeé sus hombros y la apreté contra mi costado como si fuésemos una pareja recién casada. Con el brazo libre, empujé con potencia la puerta, a la vez que proclamaba con voz potente:

¡Garzón! ¡La mejor mesa que tengas!

Ante ese grito, conseguí que todos se giraran a mirarme…Pude sentir como el cuerpo de la rubita era recorrido por un temblor a la vez que soltaba un jadeo ahogado de terror. Había empezado su peor pesadilla…


End file.
